Black by Name, White by Nature
by Pixy Black
Summary: MWPP era. The Marauders have another friend. She is a brilliant matchmaker and of course, is always looking for oppertunities to use her talent! RLSB LEJP DISCONTINUED
1. At the very Start

A/N: This is only my second Fan Fic so please be nice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters apart from Rachael White.**

**Black by Name White by nature**

It was strange really, or that's how I saw it.

There was just me walking along the platform since my family had been too scared to come through the gate and had said goodbye outside. I hoped I looked confident but I wasn't that sure. Being a muggleborn sure did have its downsides.

The giant train in the platform was steaming slightly and I thought it was about time to get on. I dragged my large trunk over to a compartment door and stepped on, trying to drag it after me. It was so heavy and big that by my luck of course it got stuck.

Brilliant!

After a few minutes of constant pulling a nice looking boy came over. He had a deep black colour hair and stormy grey eyes. He was a real hunk already not to mention what he would be like in a few years! "Need some help?" he asked me looking amused rather than thinking I looked like an entire dimwit.

"Thanks" I muttered in reply before smiling up at him. Our eyes locked for the first time and I felt a bolt of electricity speed between them. I wasn't really sure if my bracelet was still whole and not melted! "Shall we find a compartment?" I asked him blushing.

"Yeah ok. You're a first year too. I'm here with my cousins. Wait a minute… I'll just ask my cousins if I can sit with you." I felt a bit miffed at that. Ask if you can sit with someone! I mean come on!

He disappeared and I heard some shouting from round the corner. I walked to the bend and found the racket coming from the boy and his cousins I guessed.

"Well go sit with whoever you want then you bloodtraiter!" One of the girls screeched at him.

"Fine I guess I will!" He yelled back at her.

"Just don't come back to us when things get out of hand my dear cousin!" The other girl hissed venomously.

The boy just stared at her before turning round to face me and saying quietly. "Don't worry. I won't."

He realised I was there and gave me a tight smile. Then he took my arm and led me down the carriage to the last compartment in the row. Inside we both sat down on opposite seats and took each other in.

It was a little bit strange that I had made a friend already. I usually wasn't that good with people but this boy was different. After he had asked his cousins whether he could sit with me and they said no he had said he would. He didn't care what they said he only wanted to sit with me!

He grinned and lent forward slightly. "What's your name?" He asked. It took me a little while to find my voice since it seemed so strange that he didn't know it. It seemed like we had known each other for ages and yet here he was asking me my name!

"It's Rachael White. Yours?" I asked hesitantly. He had seemed like a pureblood so I wondered if I knew his name. Over the holidays Professor Dumbledore had lent me some old books. They mentioned different pureblood families such as: The Potters, The Blacks and The Malfoys. The Blacks were the most powerful and dark family. Everyone was afraid of them. But I had never met one.

"My name is Sirius." He responded nonchalantly and not saying his surname. I wondered why.

"Sirius who?" I asked thinking if I was being too bold.

He just laughed. "Black. My surname is Black ok." I laughed too but inside I was nervous. Sitting in front of me was one of famous Black family and could probably kill with one shake of his hand already!

We started talking about nothing really. Mostly our past and what we had thought when we got the letters. He told me that when he got his, his father had taken him aside and told him that:

1)He had to go to Hogwarts.

2)He had to enjoy it.

3)He had to be sorted into Slytherin and hate the Gryffindors.

4)He had to make pureblood friends.

5)He had to make sure the Black name was feared.

6)He had to make sure his brother Regulus was welcomed with open arms and a crew of friends already.

7)He had to succeed in Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions.

8)He had to stay away and hate from afar the muggleborns (Or Mudbloods).

9)He had to reach the quidditch team and bludger the opposite team round the head.

10)And finally he had to graduate and become the feared heir to the Black mansion.

I, on the other hand, only had to put up with a few tears and a promise to come straight home if I wasn't happy so I was fine.

About an hour into the train journey we had become good friends. "When we get there let's promise to stay together. I don't want you leaving my side!" Sirius joked before holding out his hand.

I took it and we shook on it. We were now officially best friends.

Only a few minutes after our promise a be-speckled boy who looked our age knocked on the door.

Sirius looked up and I strange look passed over his face. "If you have only come to annoy me _Potter_ then get lost." He said calmly as the boy opened the door.

Potter? Of course. The only reason Sirius knew the other boy was that they were both from pureblood families. I was quite sure the other boy was named James. Now i only had to meet a Malfoy.

"I'm only here_ Black_ because I have been kicked out of my other compartment and I need a place to go."

Sirius looked miffed. "So you decided to come and annoy me?"

"No. This is the only compartment with space so budge up!" Sirius moved up grudgingly.

I just stared at them till Sirius decided to remember me. "This is Rachael White." He said motioning to me lazily.

I gave a quick smile and wave before we were interrupted again. This time a tired looking boy walked in.

"Sorry" he muttered. "I'm Remus Lupin. Can I sit in here?" Everyone nodded in agreement but no-one spoke.

Finally the last of the soon to be Marauders entered the compartment. "My name's Peter Pettigrew and I was wondering if I could sit here and be your friend. Please?"

Sirius let out his barking laugh and James stifled a giggle. Remus looked slightly put out at the boldness of this boy. It seemed I was the only one able to make conversation so: "Sure. Grab a seat!"

The blond boy sat down quietly and I realised it was about time to get them talking.

"So…" I started but Sirius interrupted me.

"Look Potter here's the deal. If I become any other house than Slytherin then I will be your mate but if I go into Slytherin your toast."

Surprisingly James replied. "I know the deal Black and I have to say that it sounds pretty good. Let's call a truce till the sorting ok? That means you call me James and I call you Sirius. Also no insults. Do you agree?

"Sounds good." Sirius said and even more surprisingly he smiled. The other two boys stared at them and then started to chat amongst themselves. After a while they included James and Sirius in their conversation. I started to feel a bit left out.

"Right I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" I said just wanting to find some more friends even though I knew I had some permanent friends in the four boys sitting in front of me.

"Ok but remember to come back before the end." Was Sirius's answer and the others nodded.

I got up and left the compartment.

A/N: Ok I have decided that until I get 2 reviews I will not update. So go on press the button so I can update this story!


	2. More friendly faces arrive

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and here is the second chapter!

**Black by Name, White by Nature.**

The other compartments were all packed full. It seemed the only one that I could go to was the one I had just come out of.

I glanced back into the boys compartment and caught them looking at me. Sirius waved cheerily and motioned for me to come in if I wanted to. I smiled; they were so nice, and walked down the carriage.

I stopped abruptly as a flash of red interrupted me journey.

"Sorry." The girl said looking up and grinning at me. "I'm a first year are you?"

"Yeah I am." I answered her. Her green eyes and red hair made hair look really nice and I had a feeling that we would get on really well.

"Do you want to come in and sit down?" The girl said reaching out a hand and picking up my hair. "I love your hair by the way!" I just smiled. What do you say to that?

We went in and sat down. "I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"Rachael White." I introduced myself wondering if she would be as nice as Sirius.

"I'm a Muggleborn are you?" I nodded to her and she smiled.

Then we started to really talk instead of idle chat. "So…" she asked me. "Have you met anyone weird or nice or horrible that we should keep a look out for? And what house do you think you should be in?"

"Not really! And i don't have a clue." I said nervously but I didn't have to worry. It seemed like I had a friend in her allready.

Hour and hours later I decided that it was about time to get changed.

Lily had already gotten changed so we both made our way back to the boys compartment.

"Look who it is!" Sirius's voice petered out of the open door. "It's the Girls!"

"And they don't even know me!" Lily scolded gently as if it was my fault. I laughed and we walked into the compartment.

James, Peter and Remus had all looked up when we came in and I smiled at them. James looked especially glad to see Lily and I could instantly sense him getting hooked. He just stared.

Even though I had met lily I still felt like these boys were my closest friends.

A/N: Thanks for the R&R and I couldn't really be bothered to wait for the reviews so I updated now!

I don't mind 'bout the reviews but please review. PLEASE!


End file.
